It Was Always Going to Happen
by Nephite
Summary: Set sometime after Peter and Olivia get together in season 3. Pre-Season 4. Oliva and Rachel relationship. Polivia of course!


**Disclaimer: As of now Fringe is not mine. But if I ever win the lottery, you know I'll be making offers ;)**

**AN: Okay so in episode 3x05 hallucination Peter says that Rachel's husband took a job in Chicago so I'm going to go out on a limb and say that she got back together with Greg but since in the future Ella goes by Ella Dunham that Rachel left Greg later. So this goes long with that thought process...**

**...I've been thinking a lot about Rachel lately and her and Olivia's relationship. Obviously she had to find out sometime that Liv and Peter get together. So I wrote a scene where she did. I might do more, depending on how I feel about my other ideas ha. I may even do other characters finding out. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

Rachel Dunham walked up the stairs to her sister's apartment. It had been a long week of fighting with Greg and she really just wanted some time with Olivia.

Ella, who didn't know what was going on with her parents, was at a friend's house spending the night.

She pulled her bag back to it's rightful place on her shoulder as she approached her sister's floor and walked instinctively down the hallway until she arrived at the right door. She pulled down one of the straps on her purse so she could reach in and grab her key.

She unlocked the door, not even fully expecting her sister to be home, and heard talking. Assuming Olivia was on the phone, Rachel gingerly shut the door and made her way to Olivia. Her plan was to silently make it known she was there as to not disturb the phone conversation but then she heard another voice, a guy? She walked, stepping lightly on the wood floor, towards her sister's bedroom.

"He knew what was coming to him." She could make out Peter's humored voice which was followed by her sister's hard laughter finding it's way through the entire apartment. She poked her head slightly past the drawn curtain on Olivia's glass bedroom door and was amazed at what she was watching.

Peter and Olivia were half sitting up, under the covers, with their backs against the headboard. Peter was watching Olivia with the greatest delight as her head was turned up in amusement. He brought his hand to her right elbow and pulled her to look at him. She was still grinning as he pressed his lips to hers for just a quick tender kiss.

Rachel couldn't hold her gasp in at what she saw and immediately Peter and Olivia's eyes instantly found her.

"Rach?" Olivia's frivolous mood was immediately gone and she sat up quickly in bed. Rachel slowly emerged until she was directly in the center of the doorway.

"Hey Liv." Rachel sounded a little ashamed but Olivia could hear the exhaustion and knew she wouldn't have come over randomly for no reason.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked ignoring the fact that Rachel had just walked in on her and Peter in bed. She lifted the covers, slid out of from under them, and made her way to her sister.

"Nothing. Greg just being Greg." Olivia frowned and directed her to the kitchen where she started some coffee.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Olivia asked, sitting down in the seat across from Rachel, who shook her head.

"Not really. It's just, we got back together and for awhile he was a better husband and dad. But recently he's just been acting the same way that made us file for divorce last time." Rachel sounded drained and Olivia placed a hand comfortingly over hers.

"You know what I think." Olivia warned so she wouldn't have to say the words, Rachel nodded in defeat.

"I really thought he changed Livvy." Rachel was becoming overcome with emotion and a few tears escaped. She quickly wiped them away, "I don't want to talk about me anymore. What is up with you and Peter?" She tried to sound suggestive but it came out more curious. Olivia half grinned thinking back to what her sister had seen.

"I thought it was obvious." She said and they both laughed.

**Short, yeah I know. I hope you liked it. Drop me a line and let me know what you think ;)**


End file.
